Summer evening
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: Fluffy, pointless, soppy Colette and Lloyd oneshot piece of fluff.


The forty-second fic I've uploaded here :) Anyone who's read or heard Douglas Adams's "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" (which I don't own, well, I own a copy of the book but you know what I mean) knows he says that the answer to Life, The Universe and Everything is forty-two. So, what did I write about for this significant number? Why, the most pointless, warm-fuzzies promoting, soppy piece of Lloyd and Colette fluff. What else :)

"Bliss" timeline one-shot piece of fluff (I think that's my catchphrase or something now LOL). Set a short while after Lloyd and Colette get married, could be considered a follow-up to "A rare bout of eloquence" as it's in that style.

WARNING: The snuggling does, errr, develop into something a little more serious in this one. HOWEVER I would like to point out that there's no explicit detail and the reason it's included is to show the deep love, the special bond between the two, and it was logically where the snuggling led to, y'know. It's not supposed to be smutty or anything (_laughs as Zelos's theme starts playing on her music player)_ LOL, talk about timing! Errr, yes, anyways, I don't want to write smut. There's no explicit detail of what they're doing, I didn't write anything like that, but it is kinda obvious what they're up to. So if you're really offended by the thought of that then please look away now, thanks.

So yes, NOT a lemon or anything like that but does contain hints of those two enjoying themselves.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. No, really, I don't own it. Namco do. I just have an obsession for the game and writing about it.

* * *

It was a warm summer evening, one which made it seem a shame to be inside. She smiled as he gestured to their back garden, yes, dinner outside was a good idea. She helped him carry food, drink and several blankets outside then spread a blanket out beside the circle of stones where they'd build their fire while he went to fetch wood to make the fire with. 

Once it was lit they basked in the warmth of the flames and the slowly setting sun. The garden was secluded and, as he began to cook their food over the bright, crackling fire, it felt as though the world was completely peaceful, almost as if they were the only ones in it.

A bird flew gracefully past overhead to perch in a nearby tree. As it began to chirp a gentle, evening song she moved to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I love you so much," she sighed, nuzzling her cheek against his and planting a playful kiss on his nose.

"I love you too, my wife," he murmured quietly, causing them both to blush a little. They'd not been married for long and the new titles for each other still caused a bubbly, happy feeling with they used them.

It felt so right, so perfect, to be with each other and as he turned his attention from the food to her, his arms around her, one hand resting on her back, his other softly stroking her hair, his lips planting soft kisses on the top of her head, she felt an immense sense of peace. This was where she belonged, all that she wanted. Him, his arms around her, to be together, always.

He placed a tender kiss on her lips before turning his attention back to their food. She gazed at him lovingly, his features lit in the soft glow of the flames and dying sunlight. He moved the food to plates and passed her one. They ate in a comfortable, content silence, not needing words, only each other, as they sat snuggled together watching the sunset and enjoying their food.

They sighed a content sigh as they finished, pleasantly full. She leaned over to pull another blanket to where they were settled and unfolded it, draping it around their shoulders to replace the warmth from the now totally set sun.

She leaned over again, this time for a bottle and two glasses. She gave one of the glasses to him, setting the other on the ground, as she opened the bottle and poured him a drink then he returned the gesture for her. He put the bottle to one side and she snuggled into his lap, pulling the blanket closer around them.

They sat watching the fire, sipping their drinks and simply enjoying being close to one another for what felt like a very long time. But when they sat peacefully like this a minute could feel as though it lasted for ten or more, they lost all sense of time and its passing when they cuddled together.

Eventually she yawned and he smiled softly at her.

"Want to go indoors and go to bed now?" he asked quietly.

"I want to stay out here, it's so nice with you, so quiet, so," she sighed, unable to find another word to describe the perfect feeling of contentment she was experiencing.

"OK then, why not?" he murmured softly in her ear. They moved a little, placing plates and glasses out of the way then grabbed the last of the blankets they'd taken outside.

In a flurry of movement compared to the stillness of their hug they made themselves a nest of blankets beside the fire, settling down side by side in each other's arms. She sighed, nestling up to his chest. Then she made an annoyed little grunt.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wanting her to be happy and comfortable.

"Your shirt," she said, moving to unbutton it. She slipped the edges of the garment away to his sides, nuzzling her cheek against his now bare skin.

"Ahhh, better," she purred, relaxing completely in his arms.

He sighed, his eyes full of love and devotion for her. He ran his hands over her cheek then down her neck, pausing at the top button of her shirt.

"May I? I, I'd like to feel your skin against mine," he asked shyly.

"Mmm, if you want," she mumbled sleepily. Slowly he unbuttoned the shirt and eased it off her, shrugging his own off totally as well. He pushed the shirts out from under the blankets then curled around her protectively and lovingly.

Both of them gave deep sighs of contentment, the warmth and softness of the other's skin against their own created a most pleasant sensation. A special type of warmth, a feeling of closeness, safety, contentment.

He ran his hands softly through her hair and over her back, causing her to purr softly and nuzzle him affectionately.

"I love you so much, forever," she whispered as she leaned up to breathe the words into his ear. She nuzzled his cheek then moved down to his neck, kissing and nipping at it delicately.

She continued kissing him, her hands straying across his body along with her kisses, and his hands and lips began exploring hers.

Slowly, delicately, gradually, they became closer and closer to one another, expressing their love for each other in the most special, private way. Soft whimpers turned into deeper moans then finally breathless gasps as they found the perfect level of closeness and pleasure together.

Special, amazing, just for them to share between themselves.

As the extreme sensations of pleasure slipped into relaxed feelings of satisfaction they remained tangled together, not wanting to separate, too tired and pleasantly exhausted to do anything but nuzzle, kiss and touch each other gently and lovingly.

"Thank you, love you, my Lloyd," she sighed as she slumped, smiling happily, to rest her head on his chest. He leant forward to kiss her then settled his head back on the pillow they'd made from one of the blankets.

He wrapped an arm more tightly around her protectively then ran his free hand through her hair, gently resting it on the back of her head. She let out a content sigh as sleep claimed her, her body exhausted.

"My Colette, I, I love you so much," he purred, his eyes half closed sleepily. He watched her peaceful, smiling, sleeping face, grinning contentedly. The fire flickered softly, casting a gentle glow over them.

"My angel," he whispered softly as his eyes closed fully.

She awoke the next morning to the sound of a few birds welcoming the arrival of the very tip of the top of the sun over the horizon. She smiled and nuzzled him gently.

"Lloyd honey, wake up, look," she whispered in his ear, rubbing her cheek against his head and chest trying to wake him up so he could enjoy the sunrise with her.

"Hmmm, what?" he blinked sleepily.

"Look," she whispered softly again as she gestured to the horizon. She snuggled back onto her side, her back against his chest as he held her close to him. She intertwined her fingers around his and they lay, snuggled together, smiling sleepily as they watched the sunrise.

As the sun got higher in the sky she slowly rolled over to kiss him gently and lovingly upon his lips.

Suddenly she began to giggle.

"What's up?" he enquired softly.

"Did you feel that?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, puzzled. Then he felt a raindrop fall on his nose.

"Uh-oh," he looked up as the sky became overcast and rain burst from the heavy grey clouds.

She squealed, but it was an amused, delighted one as she enjoyed the feeling of the cold, wet, refreshing drops of water on her face.

"Quick!" she giggled, wrapping a blanket around herself. He did the same and they grabbed their things before running indoors.

They closed the door and plopped their belongings down on the table. Then she began to giggle again.

"What?" he asked, starting to blink as rain dripped from his hair onto his nose.

"Your hair," she giggled, moving to brush some damp strands away from where they'd fallen near his eyes.

"Yours isn't much better," he chuckled.

"Want a nice warm bath?" she offered.

"Mmm, sounds good," he smiled.

"I'll go run one then, you OK to deal with that lot?" she nodded at the table.

"Sure, you go run the bath, I'll be with you as soon as I'm done," he smiled.

"Don't be long," she purred, walking to the doorway. She paused to look back at him over her shoulder as she allowed the blanket to slide off her shoulders.

"I won't," he stuck his tongue out playfully at her, smiling as she skipped off to the bathroom, giggling happily, simply pleased to be here with him.

He sighed happily, completely content, then began to tidy up last night's dishes, tending to the task as quickly as he could so that he could go and enjoy the wonderful pleasure of sharing a nice warm, relaxing bubble bath with his wife.


End file.
